U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,336, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a printing unit with a rotatable print cylinder and a rotatable blanket cylinder. A tubular printing blanket is removably mounted on the blanket cylinder. The printing unit may have an imaging unit mounted therein. A printing member, which is mountable on the print cylinder, is imaged by the imaging unit inside the printing unit. The printing member has a continuous surface and may be removed axially from the print cylinder. The printing unit may be configured as a cantilever printing unit, or, alternatively, may be configured with both a gear side frame and a work side frame for supporting the print and blanket cylinders. In order to provide a variable-cutoff capability, a plurality of print cylinder saddles may be provided. Each print cylinder saddle has the same inner diameter for mounting on the print cylinders. However, in order to provide a variable cut-off, the print cylinder saddles may have a variety of outer diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,877 discloses a printing assembly including an image printing cylinder, a transfer printing cylinder and an impression printing cylinder. The image printing cylinder is supported in a fixed position with respect to a U-shaped supporting construction, the transfer printing cylinder is supported on both ends between two supporting elements and the impression printing cylinder is supported on both ends between two supporting elements. The supporting elements are connected to respective bearing arms that are rotatable about a single axis. The bearing arms of the transfer printing cylinder are each rotated by respective first actuating means and the bearing arms of the impression printing cylinder are each rotated by respective second actuating means. The second actuating means are connected to the bearing arms of the transfer printing cylinder, causing the second actuating means to move along with a rotation of the bearing arm of the transfer printing cylinder if the first actuating means are actuated.